Life and death
by BaconaterDaPig
Summary: A story about love, nope, friendship. Purple Guy is forever alone. Starring Jeremy. Nobody really thought of Purple Guy (Vincent) being friends with Jeremy, did they? Rated T for Toy animatronics. And why is Purple Guy not an option for characters? And watch out for the references. So many of them.


**Sorry I haven't been active. I just don't seem to like my stories. And I was really busy with mid-term exams. I changed obsessions. Purple Guy is my favorite now, so I'll write a story about him. This was based of a roleplay I did with a friend, so thank them. This is on Night 4. This will break the 4th wall. Purple Guy is Vincent. No exceptions.**

"Oh god, oh god please don't!" Jeremy screamed as he put the mask on after Bonnie has pulled his monitor down. They pulled this trick on him all the time. It started to get annoying after he had a close call with the Marionette. The lights flickered around him, he went blind for one second... And then he was gone. He couldn't explain it. He heard banging in the vents. It didn't sound like Mangle, and it certainly wasn't any others. It was a different sound, with human like grunting. No way it was an animatronic. But there was no time to explain, the marionette needed his music box wound up. Something was on the screen, messing with the box. The meter wasn't going down anymore. He made the music box so it played forever. Or a really long time.

Two hours later, it was 4 am. He was right in the assumption that the music never wound down. The purple man was nowhere to be seen. Or at least Jeremy thought he was purple. But the human like banging in the vents was heard again. A purple guy slid in from the vents and yelled, "SURPRISE!" Which scared the hell out of Jeremy. After he was done screaming like a girl. The man asked, "Scared easily?" He nodded back in return. He laughed at Jeremy and said, "Come on, I didn't mean it. We're all friends here!" The guy slapped his back and continued laughing. "...Did I miss a memo or somethin'" Jeremy questioned. The purple guy shaked his head in no. The guy left to who knows where.

5 am. But he felt someone rustle behind him. A cold, metal finger tapped his shoulder and fear shot straight through his spine. He relaxed his nerves enough to turn his head around to find Balloon Boy. About to take his flashlight batteries. Jeremy wouldn't go down without a fight. But he couldn't fight an animatronic. So he tried the only thing he could, stalling, "Welcome to Fredrico's Frizzle Frazzle Burrito Palace. How may I help you?" Balloon Boy looked confused for a second and said, "Make fun of my resturant again and I'll stuff an endoskeleton down your throat while being stuffed." Balloon Boy is surprisingly brutal. But he heard something down the hall. He flashed his flashlight and found the purple guy holding a knife and lunging at the Marionette. They both paused and stared at him for a bit, before they went back to what they were doing. Balloon Boy looked pissed, "Oh god, he's going to kill Mar!" Balloon Boy shouted and rolled away. (Imagine him getting into a ball, rolling around and he can float with balloons)

Purple Guy was right behind him and he was scared out of his mind, "AHHHH- you have got to teach me how to sneak up on someone like that!" Purple Guy shrugged and avoided the first question, "Name's Vincent, by the way. And I was trying to kill the Marionette, duh." He took out his hand, as he was asking Jeremy to shake it. He reluctantly took his hand and slowly shaked it. The watch rang on his alarm, signaling opening time. Jeremy raised up his arms and cheered. "So wait, how did you survive?" Jeremy asked. Vincent scratched the back of his neck and said, "Well, I'm their mechanic! And I sometimes, you know, fix them up and night guard." He seemed very nervous. Jeremy left for the day and rested.

Night 5~

Jeremy sighed and sat down. He had brought his laptop. But he brought some wooden boards and a hammer. No, he did not forget the nails. But not until Purple, Vinvent, sorry, got here. He flashed his flashlight, sometimes making patterns on the floor. Purple Guy walked into the office and sat down in a heap. "Ah. Brought your laptop?" He pointed towards, well you know already. You're not stupid. Well, I don't know. "So.. Can you help me board up the hallway and vents?" Jeremy asked nicely. Purple Guy nodded and they set to work.

30 minutes later, they were done. "So, wait, when it's 6 am, what do we do?" Vincent said. Jeremy pulled up a hammer and stated firmly, "Hammer time." He set the hammer down and set to _work_ on his laptop. He had the new game, Five Nights at Foxy's 2. It looked exactly like his job. "Hey, Vincent. Do you think Freddy should've been the name instead of Foxy? I mean, it's his title, but still nobody expects the Spanish, I mean Foxy!" Purple Guy nodded and said, "Freddy's kinda a leader guy. But on that note, what does the fox say?" Jeremy did an accurate impression of the scream Foxy makes. Vincent chuckled. "Are there any new ships?" Vincent asked. Jeremy scrolled through the fanart until he saw a picture that would make this story rated M. "Yep..." He paused a little. "They ship you and the marionette. Called it life and death. Know anything?" Vincent chuckled a little while saying, "Can't say that I do."

**If you ask why the conversations are kind of not normal, it's basically what my friend and I talk about. Only weirder. Much more weird.**

"If you had a catchphrase, what would it be?" Jeremy asked. "GAH I LOVE BEING PURPLE!" Vincent shouted so that the whole building could hear. "Jeez, you're loud." Jeremy, I mean Captain Obvious said. "Yep. Loud and proud. But not-" He cut off his sentence. Jeremy was a bit suspicious at Vincent's actions and words. He seemed to avoid talking about the marionette, got very nervous, and was a little crazy. He seemed to be a mini version of the Phone Guy. "Vincent, do you have a grudge with the Marionette? There's something you're not telling me."

**Dun dun dun. I know all of you secretly wanted a fanfic about Purple Guy. Admit it. But this is a story of a narrator that breaks the 4th wall, Vincent (Purple Guy), and lovely Jeremy. But, seriously, nobody ever thought of the idea if Jeremy and Purple Guy were friends. It's not all stabby stab with a murderer (but he doesn't know that. Don't tell the narrator. He'll spoil it) Also, PURPLE GUY PLUSHIES! *throws them at people***


End file.
